Sable
Sable Sable is gifted with Investment from the world spirit. He provides Powers to those who can fulfill his driving purpose. Bereft of an Evil to battle, he finds himself lost. He tails those few who he Invested in the hopes that they will reach out to him once more. History Drawn by curiosity to the Mortal Plane, Sable found Humankind fascinating. Their vast numbers eclipsed those of the Fey. They were so quick and sprightly, always darting from shiny to shiny in an endless search for stimulation and meaning. With humanity unaware and attuned to the great Power of the planet they lived with, Sable flew freely in a endless stream of free Aether. Until the Darkness came. Until the Enemy came. The great world spirit humans called 'Earth' was unaware of its own existence. Power, untamed, attracts those who would use it. Yet even without consciousness, enough Investment from those humans blessed with sensitivity provided motivation. As humanity cried out, one desire rose above all others: Protect. Without conscious, there is no strategy. Without strategy, there is no hope. Without hope, Earth will die. Unknowing what it is or what it does, the world spirit known as 'Earth' can only react. It reaches out, seeking a like spirit, but one that can bridge spirit and consciousness. Sable. One of the Fey. One who straddles spiritual and mortal existences. One who has a Will. Chosen, Sable is given a Task. The Earth cannot speak, for it knows not of words or their meaning. Yet it can covey. Convey a Need. A Need that must be undertaken. To the young Sable, a Purpose is given: Empower those of Bold Will to Defend. He Chooses those with great Will. Young girls and boys are selected, Invested with Powers, they are told of the Enemy and strive to defend the Earth. Together, they join, and Together, they succeed -- At great cost. For in their final battle, their great leader, she Invested with Binding Spirit, is struck down. Evil is defeated, but the magical young girls and boys split. Disheartened, they abandon the Fey who instructed them and turn their eyes to the future. To join families and continue normal lives. All move on. All, but one. For Skie, that final terrible battle is never far from her mind. Current Story After the Chosen disband, Sable is left without a purpose. Before he left the Wilds he was warned: You will learn many things, but most of all, you will be cursed with Sadness. And he was. For a creature who had never heard of a family, to have one, and then lose them is the greatest of pains. Because of love and family, Sable learns of Loneliness. Only one still speaks to him. She is an angry human. She shoos him and ignores him, but she is the only one who still sees and speaks with him. And so, he follows her. Hoping for the day she will look up to him once more and call him 'Friend.' Powers * Investitude - Sable can grant Powers to other beings. When in their Invested form, they are able to manifest abilities related to the Invested Power and granted Sable's Obscuration * Perception Obscuration - Beings in their Invested form are unable to have their features remembered by others. They will appear as nondescript blurs in any EM spectrum passive or active observations. Trivia * The Obscuration ability is a passive benefit once Invested by Sable to protect the identity of the Chosen. It actively suppresses the ability of conscious observers to store a memory that can identify a Chosen. * The following exception exists: An Enhanced non-biological memory, like a cyborg that immediately stores a conscious perception to non-biological memory will be able to remember the features of a Chosen. * Images take of a Chosen will activate Obscuration in any observers. Category:Fey Creatures Category:Characters